Flames to Candles
by shockandlock
Summary: Love burns like fire, much as the love between the Moby Dick's two fire users. Oneshot collection for MarcoAce Week 2015. Marco didn't mean to keep this a secret from his family, but that's just how things worked out. Of course they find out in the worst way possible. Day 7: Random
1. Unexpected Sparks

**A/N: Let's start off MarcoAce Week day 1 off right, shall we?** **This is short since it's a little blurb for a story I want to write in the future, but I just don't have the time now. Trust me. I would've gotten the whole idea out if I did since it hypes me up so much. The title would be different too, but the one I had in mind for the entire story just didn't fit what I had so far.**

 **Summary: Marco just wants to get some rest after returning to the castle he calls home, but he isn't expecting to be called away upon his arrival. What's this trouble in the training yard everyone's yelling about?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Day 1: Fire**

When Marco returned back to the castle, he expected the usual, boring greeting, which was "Welcome back, your highness." He would always respond back with: "Please just call me Marco." And unfortunately that request was also ignored.

This was a nice change of pace though- well, in a way. It was still rather surprising.

"Commander Marco! Commander Marco!" one of his magic soldiers yelled as he ran up to him.

"What is it, yoi?" Marco asked. "Do you need me for something?" That much was obvious, but there was hope for him to get a little rest after his strenuous meeting.

"In the training yard! Quickly, sir!" The soldier ran away towards their destination, and Marco followed hastily behind.

"Your highness, wait! Don't you want to greet your father? And put on your armor before you go to the training grounds!"

He sighed. Some people here were much too formal for his liking. That's just how it was being Pops's eldest son, and with that came his two titles: Captain of the Magic Guard and Crown Prince.

That meant it was his job to take care of whatever trouble his soldiers were experiencing. Screw the formalities. Pops wouldn't mind and he'd always been proud of Marco's sense of responsibility.

Though he wasn't completely sure how he was going to take responsibility for this particular incident. His poor brother, Jozu looked like he had already given up. "Good. You're here," he grumbled, pointing to the mess. "We've lost count of how many times this has happened."

Standing there in the middle of the magic training yard was a sheepishly grinning, handsome young man, but that's not what the problem was. The man was surrounded with fire sparking off of his body. When Marco saw that he knew he was doomed.

"Haha," the man laughed, trying to break up the tension. "Er- Sorry about that. Again."

"Meet our newest recruit," Jozu said, "Portgas D. Ace."

Ace's fire flared up again, and Marco watched intently as he tried to push it back down. It's not as if he could help it. The phoenix inside of him longed to reveal itself, to blend and mingle with those beautiful flames dancing in front of him.

But he had work to do.

Repressing the feeling of longing coming from within, he stood straight and rigid. "Portgas D. Ace!" he called, his firm voice echoing across the training grounds.

Ace's gaze snapped towards him, eyes wide. "You're-!"

But Marco cut off, keeping his serious demeanor. "I would like to speak with you. Now."

* * *

Marco hated being formal and fancy, but Ace could at least have some respect for his desk.

"Feet down," he said, trying not to sound too demanding. Ace complied, but there was still a goofy grin on his face.

"So you're the prince, huh?" Ace commented. "I didn't think you'd look like a pineapple."

That one struck a nerve. Marco was just glad that his veins weren't showing.

"Just kidding!" Ace suddenly laughed out. "I really am sorry about the training yard."

"Well that's good, yoi, because you'll be helping fix it up," Marco informed.

Ace looked as if he were about to protest, but he nodded in acceptance instead.

"And besides that," Marco continued, "you will be training with me until you can get your fire under control."

"Really?" Ace raised an eyebrow. "They're having the _Crown Prince_ train me? Aren't you people above these things?"

Is this what people really thought of him? That Marco was a shallow prince incapable of doing other things on his own? Maybe Ace was the shallow one here. Whatever the case, it was time to prove him wrong.

"I am the leader of the Magic Guard for a reason, yoi," he declared. He allowed some of his blue flames out, letting them dance along his arms and shoulders.

The voice of the phoenix inside him cooed happily, and Marco was willing to bet it was something to do with the awestruck look gracing Ace's features.

"I'm looking forward to working with you, Ace," Marco said, holding out his hand.

Ace took it, and Marco could practically feel the spark between them.

"Same here, Mar- Your Majesty," Ace agreed, quickly correcting himself.

"Please just call me Marco."

"Okay then Marco," Ace smile turned into a gentler one as opposed to a grin. "Let's work together with our fire!"

"Yes, let's."


	2. Denial of Nervousness

**A/N: I don't have much to say about this except that it probably would've been fun to write smut for this...**

 **Summary: Ace is nervous about what he's about to face, and according to Marco, he's not very good at hiding it. Marco knows him too well: a few choice words confirm this in more ways than one.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Day 2: Tattoo**

Ace was not nervous. "Fire Fist" Portgas D. Ace _did not_ get nervous, especially over something as simple as a tattoo.

Even when it was going to cover his entire back.

He had gotten a tattoo before, so it should be no big deal, right? Although, the tattoo artist of the crew did warn him that it would hurt more, but Ace could handle some pain. He was not nervous. No way in hell.

"You're nervous, yoi."

Ace spun around in shock, almost tripping and falling over. Thankfully, he was able to catch himself before Marco did something cheesy like pull him up safely (though Ace could say he wouldn't have minded).

"N-no! I am not nervous, Marco! I don't get nervous," he insisted.

But Marco looked rather unconvinced if his raised eyebrow was anything to go by. "It's fine to be nervous, Ace," he reassured, taking his hand and kissing it softly. A bright, red blush broke out across Ace's cheeks, but he accepted it nonetheless and muttered about Marco's cheesiness.

"Really I'm not," Ace said. "I've gotten a tattoo before. I can handle it."

"Oh really?" Marco asked. "Then why are you thinking so hard about this if you're not nervous?"

Ace stayed silent. Damn it. Marco could see right through him.

"It's just a little pain," he said, trying to come up with yet another excuse, though he had a feeling this one wouldn't convince Marco either.

"Come here, Ace," Marco said, holding out his arms.

Ace hesitantly let Marco embrace him, but was confused when he turned Ace around in his arms, pressing his tattooed chest against where Ace's mark would soon be. "I don't think you're nervous about actually getting the tattoo, yoi," Marco continued.

"Marco, I told you. I'm not-"

"And I told you that it's okay to admit it, hm?" Marco's whispers and gentle kisses against his ear calmed Ace. "You're not nervous about any pain. I think you're anxious about finally accepting Pops' mark."

Ace practically felt the realization hit him. "Oh," he voiced, though he didn't say anything further. It made sense to him that after all his struggle these long few months, he would be feeling the churning in his stomach as he came to accept what was finally happening. In some ways, Marco knew him better than he knew himself. "I guess so." He could hear the shakiness in his own voice.

Marco's arms only drew tighter around him. "See? You have nothing to truly worry about, yoi."

Even so, the nervousness (yes, he was finally admitting it) was not going away. "Marco," he started, "I'm sorry. I don't want to doubt anything, but-"

"Then don't," Marco stated simply. "You're the type to look forward without regrets, yoi."

Ace nodded, awaiting more comforting words. As Marco continued to speak, his embrace became warmer and warmer.

"You have always been a part of this family, but this is only making it official," Marco said. "Trust me. You're making more people happy than just yourself." In a husky whisper he added, "Especially me, yoi."

Those words made Marco's touch seem too warm, reminding Ace of their late-night activities and making his face turn red. He couldn't find proper words to respond though. Marco was making him excited.

"You don't know how eager I am to see your tattoo, yoi," Marco continued. "You'll have to walk around without a shirt, and just imagine," he trailed off, dropping his voice lower. "Imagine me making love to you from behind with our tattoos pressed together. Won't that feel great, yoi?"

Speaking of feeling, he could practically feel Marco smirking against his ear over the sudden embarrassment and arousal cutting through him.

"Y-you're really embarrassing, Marco," Ace mumbled.

"It's just how I show you how I love you, yoi. Now." He pulled away, squeezing Ace's hand. "Are you ready? I promise that I'll be with you every second I possibly can."

Ace felt hesitant at first, but seeing the warmth the other's eyes held made everything okay. He was ready this time. Definitely.

"Ah, there you are, Ace!" the tattoo artist exclaimed. "Marco too," he added, wiggling his eyebrows.

This action was ignored though. "I'll be staying here. Is that alright?" Marco asked.

"Sure, why not?" he shrugged and turned to Ace. "Anyways, we'll have to put seastone on you, Ace. Just so, you know, you don't burn me. Sorry about that."

Ace shook his head, refusing the apology. "It's fine," he said. "I have Marco with me."

The tattoo artist laughed and with that they began.

* * *

Ace sat at the figurehead, taking in the fresh air. He hadn't realized it at the time, but the needle dancing across his skin inking his back had been so liberating.

He felt at peace.

"Did you replace your bandages yet, yoi?" Marco questioned, walking up from behind. "I don't want you to get an infection."

Ace rolled his eyes leaned back to look at him, brushing off his warning. "And you think I do? I already replaced them. But..." He smirked. "You probably wanted to _help_ , didn't you?"

Marco smirked back, but the slight pink dusting his cheeks did not go unnoticed by Ace. He was glad Marco knew exactly what he was thinking. "Sounds tempting, yoi," he answered, "but unfortunately we have to wait. Your tattoo is still an open wound and we wouldn't want to do anything to _strenuous_ , would we?"

Marco was right. Ace already understood how to take care of his new tattoo, and it would take a while for it to completely heal since it was so big. "That's fine," Ace said contentedly. "I have it now, and that's all that matters."

"I'm glad you think that way. Marco smiled. "Let's go to dinner, yoi. The boys want to have a feast, and no doubt a party later as well."

"Sounds fun, Marco!"

* * *

A few weeks seemed too long at times, but Ace was too excited to care. He leaned down behind Marco, was sitting one of the tables. "Hey, Marco," he whispered, trying to contain his grin. "I want to take you up on that offer now."

An indescribable happiness pulsed through him when Marco gasped in admiration of his bare torso. Ace spun too just so Marco could see his new tattoo.

None of that happiness compared to what Ace felt later as Marco did exactly what he had promised weeks earlier, and Ace had a feeling that would not be the last time.


	3. Peaceful Times

**A/N: This is really cheesy, but also sweet (I'm hoping).**

 **Summary: Marco and Ace relaxing during a well-earned vacation for Marco. The island truly is beautiful, but it's not the only thing.**

* * *

 **Day 3: Flowers**

Moments like this were rare for Marco, but he loved them. They were also absolutely perfect to him, and he hoped that's how Ace felt as well.

Pops had given them some time off to just relax. Ace had been the one to suggest it, and for that, Marco was very grateful. Ace always seemed to know when he was stressed, maybe because they were lovers. In return, Marco always knew when Ace himself was in distress. They fit wonderfully together, as Izo said once.

This vacation time was mostly for Marco because of the huge influx of paperwork recently. Ace only came because Marco specifically requested it. They finally had some private time together: something much needed after the countless amount of teasing from their brothers and sisters. And they would be using this private time to their advantage for sure.

But for now, they were just cuddling. There was a beautiful field on the island, and that's where they were. Marco leaned against a tree, embracing Ace from behind. A comfortable silence existed between them as Ace fiddled with something in his hands and Marco pressed his face against his hair (and trying not to crush his hat, which was resting against Ace's back, in the process), breathing in the scent. He desperately wanted to say something to Marco, but he was afraid of ruining the moment. Instead, he decided to place a soft kiss against the back of Ace's head. "I love you, yoi," he whispered quietly.

Ace suddenly giggled, turning in his lap. "I love you too, Marco," he declared, grinning widely. Marco just hugged him tighter and let Ace kiss his nose.

"You're so silly," Marco commented.

"But that's why you love me, right?"

Ace really did know him well.

"So anyways, isn't this all really pretty?" Ace asked.

Marco smiled fondly at Ace. "I knew you would love it, yoi," he said. He broke his gaze away to take in the view: beautiful flowers flowing in the breeze, fluffy clouds floating high above. This was surely the perfect

"Here, Marco!" Ace suddenly exclaimed, placing something on his head. "I made you this!"

Marco reached up tentatively to touch it: a crown made of flowers. While it probably wouldn't last long, Marco loved this unexpected gift Ace gave him. It was so touching. "Thank you. You're amazing, yoi," Marco said, leaning forward to give Ace another kiss.

"No problem, Marco!" Ace laughed, making Marco raise an eyebrow. "Now you're a flowery pineapple!"

Oh. Was that it? As Ace continued to laugh, a smirk formed on Marco's face. "Is that what you were thinking?" Marco asked. He loosened his grip and lowered his hands to Ace's sides.

"Wait, Marco-" Ace protested, but he was cut off by his own squeal when Marco started tickling him. He scrambled backwards off of Marco's lap quickly, laughing and running in the opposite direction.

"Get back here, Ace!" Marco grinned, pursuing him. Eventually, he caught up, pinning Ace to the ground.

"Well?" Ace asked teasingly. "What are you going to do, you flowery pineapple?"

Marco acted without thinking next. He reached over to the nearest flower and plucked it, hastily slipping it into Ace's raven locks.

And it unexpectedly backfired.

The red hibiscus resting in Ace's hair made him look _cute_. Marco felt his face grow hot and he became aware that he was straddling Ace. He sat up, looking away and hoping that Ace didn't see his red face.

"Is something wrong?" Ace asked concernedly, sitting up and leaning close.

"Nothing," Marco muttered.

But Ace wasn't convinced. "Marco..."

"It's just that... You're adorable, yoi," Marco admitted quietly.

"W-what?!" Ace stammered. Looking up, Marco could've sworn he was pouting. "I'm _not_ adorable!"

To Marco that only made him look even cuter and he wanted to see more. "You're right," he chuckled. "You're absolutely beautiful."

This made Ace even more flustered, just like Marco had been planning. "P-pineapple," Ace mumbled in a final attempt to retaliate.

"But that's why you love me, right?" Marco asked, leaning in to touch foreheads. They looked into each other's eyes and the comfortable silence returned.

Marco waited for Ace to nod before closing the gap between them in a sweet kiss.

"You really are beautiful," Marco breathed when they parted.

"You are too, Marco."


	4. Precious

**A/N:** **I know a lot of people don't really go for this theme with these two, but I think it's adorable and I'm proud of what I wrote.**

 **Summary: Marco and Ace finally have a private night for just the two of them, but it bothers Marco how Ace is tapping his hand and looking at the clock over and over.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Day 4: AU**

Ace tapped the table impatiently and glanced at the fancy wall clock once again. When was their food going to get to their table? This wait was almost longer than forever. It's not like they _didn't_ have things to do afterwards too! Of course, he had to eat the food too, and that would take a while because of his large appetite (at least he wasn't a blackhole like Luffy though). Damn it! He should've ordered less tonight. That way, the chefs would have less to cook and Marco and Ace wouldn't have had to wait as long. Then they could've gone straight home, and-

"You're doing it again, yoi," Marco commented, reaching out towards Ace's tapping hand and stopping his impatient action.

"Doing what? I'm not doing anything, Marco," Ace denied.

But Marco wasn't buying it. He shook his head. "I know you, yoi. You do that with your hand when you're nervous and impatient."

To be completely truthful, Ace had never really noticed it himself. Marco knew him in that way, which made sense since they were married.

"So what is it?" Marco asked. "You can tell me."

Ace was silent for a moment. "I'm worried about Ann," he finally admitted.

"Really? That's it?" Marco's words weren't dismissing his worry though. He squeezed Ace's hand comfortingly. "Ace, I know you're still worried about being a parent, but you're doing great, yoi."

Marco was partially right. Those words brought Ace back to the time when they first adopted their baby girl, which was about four years ago now. He had been nervous at first because of his upbringing and parentage. He thought he was going to screw everything up and be a terrible parent, but as time passed, things proved differently.

* * *

 _Ace leaned over the crib, silently panicking. What was he going to do? He didn't know the first thing about taking care of babies, and Marco was at work. There was no way that he could just let Ann keep crying like this! He reached out and carefully cradled her like Marco had shown him. She was so tiny in his arms, and Ace felt warmth pulse through is heart. He gently started to rock her back and forth. "Shhh," he whispered. "Don't cry."_

 _Much to his relief the loud bawling eventually died down to quiet sniffles. He smiled to himself, feeling proud that he was able to take care of Ann,_ _ **his daughter.**_ _"There, there," he continued. "It's alright."_

 _And then he saw it. Ann's eyes shining up at him accompanying a wide smile. In that moment, she became the only thing in Ace's eyes. "Hey there," he breathed._

 _She yawned in response, causing Ace to giggle. He walked over to the couch, still holding Ann, and in a soft voice he began to sing her a lullaby…_

* * *

 _When Marco came home, he wasn't expecting the sight in front of him, but it definitely warmed his heart. There his husband sat: holding Ann in his arms. They were both sleeping peacefully, which made things even more adorable. Marco walked over and brushed Ace's hair back, pressing a soft kiss against his forehead. "I'm home, yoi," he chuckled quietly._

* * *

"You always let her braid your hair, and help her with tea parties when she asks, so trust me. You're a great parent, yoi," Marco continued.

"O-oi! Don't say embarrassing things like that," Ace protested, face red, but those _were_ some great memories. Ann had been so happy when he did those things for her (of course, Marco helped too). Then again, that wasn't the problem here. "I'm not worried about that, Marco," he admitted.

Marco raised an eyebrow. "You're not? Then-"

"I am still worried though," Ace said, "because you know how the others get sometimes."

He could've sworn that Marco paled for a second, but it was covered up with another reassuring smile. "Well, why don't we call them while we're waiting, yoi?"

Ace nodded in agreement. That seemed like the best way to calm his anxieties. He slipped his phone out of his pocket and dialed the home number of Whitebeard's house.

" _Yo, Ace!"_ Thatch greeted.

"Hey, Thatch," he said. "How's Ann?"

" _Really? You're asking that? She's fine! Wanna talk to her?"_

"Yeah," Ace answered.

There were a few seconds of rustling before someone spoke again. _"Hi, daddy!"_ Ann exclaimed.

A smile came to Ace's lips. "Hi, Ann. How're things going over there?" he asked.

" _Well,"_ she started, _"I helped Uncle Thatch cook dinner, and then Auntie Izo did my hair! I also made Grandpa's mustache pretty!"_ Ace couldn't help but laugh at the thought of that sight. " _I'm playing with Auntie Haruta now!"_ Ann cheered excitedly.

"That's good then!" Ace commented. He really had nothing to worry about. Now he could just enjoy his evening with Marco. "I'm glad you're having fun. Do you want to talk to Papa?"

" _Uh-huh!"_

Ace pulled the phone away and held it out to Marco. "Here," he offered. "She wants to talk to you."

Marco smiled when he pressed the phone to his ear. "Hey. How's our little princess?" he asked, ignoring Ace's laugh at their daughter's nickname. He nodded for a few seconds, intently listening to Ann's experience. "We'll see you in around an hour or so, yoi," he finished. The call ended soon after, but Ace thought he saw fear in Marco's eyes briefly.

"Is something wrong?" Ace questioned.

"It's nothing," Marco responded hastily. "Let's enjoy our dinner, shall we?"

* * *

Ace noticed Marco's nervous habits too, even if the other didn't think so. He always tensed, and it was more obvious when he was holding his utensils like at dinner, or griping the steering wheel like now. It bothered Ace that Marco wasn't telling him what was wrong, especially since he seemed just fine before they ate.

"Seriously, Marco," Ace said as they pulled up to a red light. "Did something happen over the call?"

Marco's face paled again and Ace knew he was right. His anxiety came rushing back. "Is Ann alright?"

"I don't know, yoi," Marco answered hesitantly. "All I heard was a crash before they hung up."

That just made Ace feel even worse. "Why didn't you tell me?!" he exclaimed. He thought everything was fine, but now…

"I didn't want to worry you," Marco explained. He bit his lip. "I'm sorry, yoi."

"Don't apologize!" Ace quickly interjected. "I don't want you to feel guilty, and besides, I had fun tonight. Let's just focus on getting to the house, okay?"

Thankfully, it turned out that they didn't have much to worry about.

Ann came at them skipping with the biggest smile on her face. Her hair bounced along with her in a beautiful braid: no doubt Izo's work. "Papa! Daddy!" she squealed excitedly. Ace bent down to catch her in a hug, Marco following soon after. "Did you have fun?"

"Of course we did, yoi," Marco chuckled and kissed her forehead. "How was your time with your aunties, uncles, and grandpa?"

"Everyone played with me! It was really, really fun!" She described happily.

"It sure was, honey!" someone called. Izo popped out from around the corner looking rather exhausted. "Hello, you two. I presume your date went well?"

"Yep!" Ace answered, though he was curious about what Marco told him. "By the way, Marco told me there was a crash earlier on the call?"

Izo waved it off. "I wouldn't worry about that," he said. "Stefan just knocked a vase over. We'll have to replace it, but Ann thought it was funny."

"That's good," Ace sighed in relief. "As long as she's having fun."

"Daddy, look!" Ann chirped, waving something in his face. "Papa too! Auntie Haruta helped me draw a picture!" She beamed up at them, showing off the picture proudly. It was very colorful, as if she used every crayon in the box to draw all of their family members. They were all notable in some way, but Pops' exaggerated mustache was definitely something that got a laugh out of them.

The best part of the picture was the center: Marco, Ace, and Ann all close together with happy smiles.

"Whaddya think?" she asked expectantly, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"It's amazing, yoi," Marco answered proudly, ruffling her hair.

"Yeah!" Ace agreed. "We'll make sure to pin it on the fridge later, okay?"

"Okay, daddy!"

"Ahem!" Izo coughed trying to get their attention. "Anyways, why don't you just say hello to everyone and you can be on your way. Ann has to go to bed soon after all."

"Auntie Izo!" Ann whined. "I'm _not_ sleepy!"

"How about this?" Ace suggested. "If we go home soon, you can sleep with me and Papa tonight." He glanced over at Marco, who nodded in approval.

Ann's eyes shined impossibly brighter. "Really? Yay!"

As Marco and Ace looked at their precious daughter and held her close, they couldn't help thinking about how good life was for them. They were content.


	5. Corner of the Sky

**A/N: Guess what musical I watched recently? So the song is Corner of the Sky from Pippin, and if you want to listen along, the one by Matthew James Thomas is spectacular. This is a perfect song for Ace, I feel. By the way, I do some skipping around with the lyrics, so it doesn't have all of the lyrics.**

 **Summary: Marco hears a wonderful voice singing when he's starting his shift, but the words hold a certain sadness to them. Can he help Ace out of his slump?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Day 5: Song Lyrics**

 **Corner of the Sky- Pippin**

 _Everything has its season_ _  
_ _Everything has its time…_

It was very late when Marco went out on deck. He was starting his shift, so he thought no one else would be outside, but he was wrong. Someone was there, and whoever it was had the most _beautiful_ voice. The words of the song washed over Marco making him feel warm inside. Wanting to hear more, he stepped closer to investigate.

It was Ace.

"… _So why don't I feel I fit in anywhere I go?"_ he sang.

At those words, the warmth inside was cut, replaced with worry. Is this why Ace hadn't accepted his place in the family yet? Because he felt out of place? Suddenly overcome with determination, Marco decided that it was his job to convince Ace otherwise. After all, he had seen how Ace interacted with everyone else in the family, and he knew that what Ace had sung was absolutely untrue. It pained Marco for Ace to feel this way.

 _Rivers belong where they can ramble_ _  
_ _Eagles belong where they can fly_

Fly, huh?

"You sound wonderful, yoi," Marco commented, finally revealing himself. Ace spun around with wide eyes.

"Marco?!" he yelped. Under the moonlight, Marco could see the faint traces of the color pink dusting Ace's freckles. "Tell me if you're listening next time! Geez!"

"There's plenty of singers on this crew, so you have no need to feel embarrassed," Marco chuckled, but he quickly brushed the light-hearted demeanor off, unmasking his true concern. "Is something wrong, Ace? You can tell me."

Ace sighed. "You really were listening, weren't you?" He turned around and slumped his arms over the railing. "Go ahead. If you're going to yell at me, you might as well get it over with."

"Why would you ever think that I was going to do that?" Marco objected, leaning against the rail as well. "I just want to talk, yoi. You know, we want you to feel welcomed here, and I assure you that you have a place in our family."

Ace shook his head. "You make it sound so easy," he responded. "Everyone here has been so kind, but if you guys really knew…" he trailed off, never completing the thought. "Anyways," he continued, "I love being here with you guys, I'll admit that, but it's my own fault I can't stay."

"Is that really what you think?" Marco questioned, before he could add something about that line of thinking being bullshit and that no one cared about whatever Ace was worried about, Ace tilted his head up towards the stars.

"Yep," he said, "but sometimes it would just be nice not to think about it or anything. To just reach out and touch those amazing stars." He reached out, pointing far above.

Ace was right. Those stars really were amazing, but something else was even more amazing to Marco, and he wanted Ace to see that.

That gave Marco an idea. Ace _would_ touch those stars.

He took a step back and breathed in, Ace looking over in interest. Effortlessly, Marco summoned his bright-blue flames over his body and transformed. He dipped low and offered out his back as if to say, " _Get on."_ He would have never done this with anyone else, but things with Ace were special.

Ace, mesmerized by the beauty of Marco's phoenix form, nodded and took a slow step forward, running his hand across the fire. His own flames sparked out for a second as he climbed on, causing Marco to coo.

Marco readied himself to fly once he was sure that Ace was secure on his back. He was certain once Ace wrapped his arms around his neck and whispered, "I'm ready, Marco."

Moving his majestic wings, Marco took off into the night sky.

 _Every man has his daydreams_ _  
_ _Every man has his goal_

Marco wished he knew what Ace was thinking as they soared along, but he was only complying to Ace's wishes in hopes that it would help him see the happiness he had with them. The wonderful sight would take all of Ace's worries off of his mind. Marco saw this often, but to share this with Ace was just amazing and it made the warmth from hearing Ace sing earlier return.

Suddenly, Ace laughed joyously, sweeping away Marco's own anxieties. "This is amazing!" he shouted above the wind rushing around them. "I never could have dreamed of this! It's all so beautiful!"

A pleased trill left Marco's beak, and, wanting to show Ace even more, he flew higher, above the fluffy clouds.

 _People like the way dreams have_ _  
_ _Of sticking to the soul_

Marco spread his wings and they started steadily gliding along. He internally panicked a bit when the arms left his neck and he felt Ace shift around on his back, but he had faith that Ace wasn't about to do something stupid. His thoughts were confirmed when Ace cheered out once again, and Marco could have sworn he heard the melody of that song too.

"… _but I won't rest until I know I'll have it all!"_

Marco loved that he was making Ace feel this amazing: that he would share his beautiful voice with him. He could tell that Ace wasn't really thinking about any of his worries, and he was proud that he was able to accomplish this. Maybe he would finally be calm enough to listen to what Marco had to say. He let out a caw to warn Ace, and once he knew the other was safely balanced once more, he turned gently and headed back to the ship.

 _And far away you'll hear me singing_ _  
_ _Softly to the dawn_

When they landed back on deck and Ace clambered off of Marco's back, he was panting from the adrenaline, but the grin had not yet left his face. "That was great, Marco!" Ace exclaimed. "I just don't know what to say!"

"Really? I'm glad then, yoi," Marco said after transforming back. He placed a comforting hand on Ace's shoulder to get his attention. "I- We all want you to have that feeling every, single day. Whatever burden you're facing, we can face it together, so join us," Marco declared, holding out a hand.

Ace looked at him in shock (though it was more of a pleasant surprise), but he still appeared hesitant to take Marco's hand. Anxiety shot through Marco again. Had he said something wrong?

"Ace?"

As if sensing Marco's worry, Ace himself surprisingly smiled: a reassuring gesture to Marco. "I just need a bit more time to think, so don't worry about it!" He gently took Marco's hand. "You really did help," he admitted. "Thank you." And with that, he leaned up and placed a kiss on Marco's cheek.

Marco was sure he was the one blushing this time as he tenderly touched the area where Ace's lips had been moments before. Ace pulled away though and began heading back to his room.

"Well goodnight, Marco," Ace said, turning back to look at him, but before he could enter the ship, Marco stopped him.

"Wait, yoi!" he called, catching Ace's attention. Marco smiled back at him. "It would nice to hear that song again sometime."

Ace nodded, but his only words were a beautiful melody: _"I've got to be where my spirit can run free_ _!_ _Got to find my corner of the sky!"_


	6. Cheer Me Up

**A/N: And now for something a bit different. I know the prompt is misery, but I found a way around that (sort of).**

 **Summary: Ace is in pain, and all he can do is wait for Marco. Not what you'd expect.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Day 6: Misery**

Ace was miserable. He was _absolutely miserable._ The sickening ache pulsating through his body was a feeling he wasn't very familiar with and he hated it. He wanted it to just go away, but there was nothing he could do about it. "Why?" he murmured. "Please, Marco… Where are you?"

Time passed much too slowly for Ace's liking. He was an impatient person: that much he would admit. That didn't mean he couldn't complain about the stupid passage of time. Ace would have gotten up to do something like train or walk since he thought it would make the ache disappear, but just sitting upright multiplied it tenfold. Because of this, all he could do was wallow around in bed and feel the pain wash over him.

And so, not for the first time that day, he let out a pained noise. "That's the last time I promise that to anyone," he groaned.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of the door to the apartment opening. _'Is that Marco?'_ he thought.

"I'm home, yoi!" Marco called, confirming Ace's suspicion. Ace shot straight up in bed, ready to greet Marco like he did every day, but unfortunately, a wave of nausea passed through his body. With another loud and pained grunt, he laid back down and closed his eyes. _'This sucks.'_

Soon, Marco entered the bedroom. Ace heard a gasp and something fell to the floor as the man rushed to his side. He peeked his eyes open just a bit to see Marco's concerned, blue eyes staring back at him.

"Is everything alright, Ace?" Marco asked worriedly. He reached up a gingerly placed the back of his hand on Ace's forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever, yoi."

While Ace _had been_ waiting for Marco, he was now hesitant. Should he really tell Marco what was wrong? There's no way he wouldn't laugh or make fun of him for being in such a stupid situation. Ace should've pretended that nothing was wrong before Marco got home so he wouldn't be worried. That would've benefitted both of them.

Well, maybe it wasn't too late to start acting, right?

"Really, I'm fine, Marco," Ace lied, hoping he didn't sound too weak. "It's nothing." He tried sitting up again, but the nausea was even worse that time. He quickly clasped a hand over his mouth in a desperate attempt to force the bile in his throat back down into his digestive system. "I-it's really nothing."

"Ace, you look like you're about to puke, yoi," Marco said. "Just lie back down. I'll get you some medicine." He helped Ace into a comfortable position and left.

It was stupid, but Ace just remembered that there was no way Marco would have laughed at him. He was too much of a worrier to do that. Now, Marco would be taking care of him, so Ace could just enjoy the attention he would receive. That thought cheered him up a little, and he was able to crack tiny smile through the pain.

When Marco got back to their room, he helped Ace into a sitting position and fluffed the pillows behind him. He had taken a few different medicine bottles just in case. "So what is it, yoi?" Marco questioned.

"I have a stomach ache," Ace muttered, "because I promised Robin that I'd try her cooking."

He looked up to see Marco's reaction, only to find that he looked rather pale as well. He looked as if he was thinking about something too. "I see," he noted. "I guess that makes sense."

Now it was Ace's turn to be suspicious. "How do you know about that?"

"Er-well." Marco blushed. "I've tried her cooking too."

Marco and Robin were rather close, so it came as no surprise that she would make him do it too. "I see," Ace commented, echoing Marco's words. "I swear, Franky must have a stomach made of steel."

Marco nodded in agreement. "You've got that right. Now here," he offered. He handed Ace a glass of water and a pill. "This will help with the stomach ache."

Ace took it immediately, relieved that the pain would vanish soon.

"Now, Ace," Marco continued, pausing to place a quick kiss one his forehead, "I'm sorry you had to feel so miserable all day. Is there anything you else you want to make you feel better?"

Ace perked up at that. There was something that Marco could do that always put Ace in a good mood, so that's what he would ask for. "Cuddles," he demanded, reaching his arms out.

"Of course, yoi," Marco chuckled. He climbed on the bed, and Ace shifted so that he could get behind him. Ace was now settled comfortably between Marco's legs, his back pushed against Marco's chest. This was their usual position, and it was reassuring for both of them. Marco could hold Ace tight, so he would know Ace was always there, and Ace could know that Marco would never let him go. That's why something as simple as cuddling was always able to pull him out of the greatest depths of misery. It also helped when Marco showered him with soft kisses in this position, which was what he was doing now.

"Let's have a nice night together, Ace," Marco said.

"That sounds fun, Marco!" Ace agreed, snuggling back even more into Marco. He was so warm…

"I'll make you a nice meal to make your stomach feel better, and then we can watch your favorite movie too, yoi," Marco promised. "And after that, we could do _something else_ if you're up for it."

"Mm hm." Ace nodded. That night sounded absolutely wonderful. Just him and Marco together: that was the perfect thing to make him forget the terrible stomach ache. Then again, Marco was just so warm…

"We can cuddle even more after that too. What do you say?"

Ace wanted to participate in the perfect night Marco was suggesting to him, but Marco was really warm. His presence was so comforting and safe that Ace couldn't help himself. Before he could respond to Marco's question, he nodded off in Marco's embrace. His final thought of the night being about how great Marco was to pull him out of his misery.

Marco chuckled once again. "Looks like that'll have to wait until tomorrow," he whispered. "Sweet dreams, Ace."


	7. Unintentional Secrets

**A/N: So final day! This one is acually an unofficial sequel to "Unfair", but you don't have to read that one to get this one.**

 **Summary: Marco didn't mean to keep this a secret from his family, but that's just how things worked out. Of course they find out in the worst way possible.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Day 7: Random**

Marco was guilty, but it was hard to admit it. It's not like he tried to hide the fact from his family, and usually, secrets were very hard to keep with all of them, but for some reason this secret (along with a second one that went with it) were easily kept under wraps. Admittedly, Marco felt as if keeping the second secret were more important than keeping the first, but finding out about one would unravel the other.

He really had to tell them sometime that he was, in fact, bisexual. That would save him the trouble when they also inevitably found out that he had a boyfriend.

Speaking of said boyfriend… "What are you thinking about, Marco?" Ace asked, leaning against his shoulder. The weight on Marco's arm was welcome, as he rather liked cuddling with Ace, even when it was a nice summer day out.

It would be nice to do it in the comfort of air conditioning too, and while Ace's house was an option, Ace had been asking to go over to Marco's ever since after they entered a full month of their relationship. It had been three and a half months. Marco wanted to make that a reality too. It would be amazing to finally show Ace his home: they would be furthering their relationship, and when they got to the bedroom they could-

Well, he would have to lay those thoughts aside for now in favor of more important things.

"Hello? Earth to Marco!"

On the other hand, he didn't want to worry Ace. "It's not much," Marco denied, leaning against Ace back.

"Marco…" Ace drew out his name, poking his arm playfully. "I'm your boyfriend, so I know that it's probably something much if you say that."

Marco was unable to contain a small smile at this. He was glad that Ace knew him so well.

And in a sudden urge of impulsiveness, he decided that he wanted to make Ace feel happy today too. "I want you to see my house, yoi," he blurted out. He swore in that moment that his brain and mouth disconnected, but it was also too late to go back on his word.

Ace's eyes absolutely lit up at Marco's offer. "Really?" he gasped in excitement. "You always said we couldn't go before though."

It was true that Marco always made excuses in the past, mostly so he could avoid the issue of revealing his sexuality and his boyfriend to his family, even if they were accepting of pretty much everything. They would still freak out.

He had to say something though. "Yeah," Marco laughed, trying to hide the nervousness. "It's just been pretty crowded in the past with all my siblings, but today might be good." More like he was hoping that everyone was busy today.

Ace pouted for a second, and Marco panicked. Had he said something wrong? "Aw," Ace sighed. "I thought it would be cool to meet your family." Before Marco could make an excuse on this as well, Ace just shrugged and grinned. "Oh well. Next time, but we can still go now right?"

Ace was just too adorable to refuse, so Marco couldn't stop himself from saying, "Of course, yoi."

All he had to do was ignore the sinking feeling of dread in his stomach.

* * *

Marco wasn't surprised when Ace gasped upon arriving at his house. His family did have a lot of members after all. They had discussed it before, but Marco never told him exactly what his house was like. He wondered what Ace would say about his family's mansion of a house.

"You never told me your family was rich," Ace said flatly.

Marco shrugged. "I never thought it was important," he replied nonchalantly. Pops' status and wealth had never been something that Marco talked about often. He always heard about it from other people, so going to a school where he could keep it a secret was refreshing. It's also why his brothers attended different schools around the city: it attracted less attention. He was glad that he ended up where he was now though because he met Ace.

Thankfully, Ace nodded and smiled. "You're right, Marco," he agreed. "I like you for you."

Those words warmed Marco's heart and reminded him of how wonderful Ace was. "Shall we go inside?" he offered. Ace practically leaped out of the car in eagerness. Marco chuckled and followed behind.

Ace was bouncing on his heels as Marco opened the door, but Marco himself was nervous. There were no cars in the driveway, but there was still a possibility that his family was still at home. All he could do was take a deep breath and open the door. It may have seemed that he was making a dramatic reveal, he was really preparing himself for one of his siblings, namely Haruta, to tackle him upon opening the door. Cautiously, Marco pushed the door open. "Hello?" he called.

No answer.

Hiding his relief, he opened the door further, inviting Ace inside. "Welcome, yoi," he said. His voice echoed throughout the entry hall. "What do you think?"

Marco knew he didn't really need to ask judging by the look of awe in Ace's eyes. "Wow, Marco," Ace breathed. "This is super cool! How are you going to show it all to me?" There was curiosity shining in Ace's eyes, which was only natural since he was the adventurous type.

"Well," Marco started, "Is there any place in particular you would like to see first, yoi?"

"Hmmm…" Ace hummed thoughtfully, glancing around the entrance hall. "Now that you mention it, your room, maybe?"

When he looked back at Marco, he was grinning slyly, and Marco knew what was on his mind. The offer was _very_ tempting. Fair enough (they were teenagers, and inevitably they would get horny sometimes). Marco couldn't stop himself from licking his lips. He stepped close to Ace. "As you wish," he whispered huskily into Ace's ear.

In an instant, Marco was dragging Ace up the staircase to his room. They shut the door behind them quickly, Marco pinning Ace up against the door with a kiss. Their shirts were removed when they broke away briefly and threw them on the floor, and Ace took this chance to take a brief glace around the room. The desk was perfectly straightened and the bed was neatly made. The floor was clean too with the exception of-

"You're floor isn't so clean now," Ace giggled, gesturing to their discarded clothing.

"Well that's your fault for being so tempting, yoi," Marco shot back playfully. "I'll just have to make you clean it up later."

"Oh? Are you thinking something naughty?" Ace asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Just come here."

Suddenly, they were engaged in another kiss, and Marco pulled Ace backward so they collapsed on the queen-sized bed. This made is so that Ace was settled in Marco's lap. He smirked, breaking their kiss again. "You _are_ thinking something naughty."

"Like you weren't, yoi," Marco growled, forcefully pulling Ace back down by gripping his hair. Another low growl rumbled in the back of his throat as Ace grinded down on him teasingly. Marco took note of this position, as they both seemed to like it.

He moved his hands down from Ace's hair, so that they were trailing along the edge of his shorts. Marco stopped the teasing though, choosing to plunge his hands into Ace's shorts and past his boxers to grip at his ass.

Ace moaned against Marco's lips, rolling his hips again in an attempt to catch Marco off guard, and it worked since Marco took his hands out of Ace's shorts to open them. He changed their position swiftly so that he was above. The boxers, an interesting shade of orange, were the only thing in his way now, but before he could remove them, Ace let out a needy whine.

"You should at least take off your pants too," he panted.

"Then why don't you do it, yoi?" Marco suggested, guiding Ace's hands towards his zipper. He let Ace do this as he lowered his head to Ace's neck. The sounds escaping Ace's mouth were wonderful, and Marco couldn't help relishing in them as he snaked a hand back into Ace's boxers. "You sound wonderful," he commented.

"Perv," Ace muttered breathily as he tugged at Marco's jeans. Marco bit down on Ace's collarbone in retaliation, eliciting a suppressed moan. He would have to work harder than this if he really wanted to hear Ace's pleasure, he noted.

Just when he was about move further, to pull Ace's boxers down and progress their activity, someone opened the door. Marco could've worn that his heart froze.

"Yo, man. Can I borrow your…" Judging from the voice, it was Thatch who barged into his room only to lose his train of thought.

Marco, feeling the dread in his stomach, turned around slowly. He could only imagine what his own expression was like, but Thatch was wide-eyed and his mouth was gaping. Making a silent apology to Ace, Marco opened his mouth to explain, but Thatch beat him to the punch.

"What the… _shit?_ "

"I can explain, yoi!" Marco blurted out.

"N-no! It's fine!" Thatch stammered. His face was red now, and he was backing out the door. "Just- maybe later? Yeah, later. Sorry for disturbing!"

Marco felt terribly guilty when Thatch fled, as one should feel when their younger brother catches them about to have sex. He pulled away from Ace and put his face in his hands. "Looks like my family was home after all," he groaned.

Ace must have been mortified at the situation too, but he was quiet as he rubbed Marco's back comfortingly. "Don't worry, Marco," he said comfortingly. "We'll face this together."

* * *

Later, Ace and Marco finally emerged from the room, though they were forced to because Marco received a text from Thatch telling him that everyone was waiting for him. Sometimes Marco felt that Thatch couldn't shut his big mouth, but it was probably better this way. He had to face everyone eventually, right? It had been much too long for him to keep it in the dark any longer.

There was the sound of idle chatter coming from living room. They must've been waiting for Marco to come down. He wasn't sure what they would say about the situation, even though he knew they were accepting. Ace squeezed his hand and brought his attention to him. He smiled, bringing confidence back to Marco's heart. Marco smiled back, and finally ready to talk, he entered the living room with Ace in tow.

His siblings and father fell silent once he revealed themselves. The atmosphere was tense, which was probably due to everyone just staring at Marco (even Thatch, who had caught them earlier wasn't speaking). Marco wasn't sure if he should talk first, but thankfully someone beat him to the punch.

"Holy fucking shit," Haruta gasped. "I thought Thatch was joking."

"You idiot," Izo hissed. "If he was kidding, he wouldn't told us!"

At this, the room finally burst into exclamations of surprise like Marco had been expecting. He quickly glanced over at Thatch who mouthed another 'I'm sorry.'

Suddenly, Pops cleared his throat, and the family quieted down once again. ""Now, son," he said, "I'm sure you have much to say, but why don't you start by introducing us."

"Alright, Pops," Marco accepted. He tugged Ace forward a bit. "Ace, this is my family. Everyone, meet my boyfriend Ace."

Ace didn't seem fazed by the situation at all, for he was grinning wide as he answered, "Yo! Nice to meet you all!"

Most of Marco's siblings just waved, though Haruta greeted him rather enthusiastically and Izo was much more formal.

"We always thought you liked girls," Jozu grunted, shifting in his seat. He didn't seem angry though, but Marco still couldn't blame that train of thought since he had dated a few girls in the past.

"Well, Jozu dear," Izo interjected, examining his fingernails, "much like a swing set, our dear Marco goes both ways."

Marco glared at him as Haruta giggled loudly.

"Though really," Izo continued, "you could have told us. I'm pretty sure poor Thatch is scarred from what he walked into."

"I am _not_ scarred!" Thatch protested, but he dropped his voice to a mumble. "It was just really weird, that's all." Marco was expecting him to be making all the jokes (though good-mannered of course), but it's not like he was going to be at one-hundred percent after seeing his older brother like that.

Even still, Pop's laugh interrupted their banter and rang through the room. "Now if that's all out of the way, would you like to stay for dinner, Ace?" he offered. "I'm sure my son will appreciate it."

Ace seemed to perk up at the mention of dinner, and Marco couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped his mouth at that. "Dinner? Sure!" Ace cheered.

He let go of Marco's hand and began following Pops, who was heading to the dining room, and as that happened, either he or Marco was swamped by the rest of the family, who had too many questions to count. Marco still smiled though. Everything had gone rather smoothly (though he would have preferred not to get caught in such a compromising position).

As he looked upon Ace's own smile, he couldn't help but already feel that Ace belonged with them.


End file.
